Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 13
TJ and Benjamin are both aiming their guns at each other, with the four that remain of the Money Kingz gang members that came with him to make the deal, two of them is especially shaking, scared of the situation. “TJ, come on, we know you’re not gonna do it, you’re not man enough, and if you do, my boys will just kill you for real this time.” Benjamin says with a smug smirk on his face. “You’re right, about the second part, but I am man enough to clap you, this isn’t finna go like last time, where you set me up and got me ambushed and thrown in the pen.” TJ says getting more frustrated with every word. Benjamin starts to laugh at the reminder of this happening. “What’s so funny?” TJ asks angrily. “How that happened, you were a fucking idiot falling for that shit.” Benjamin says while still laughing. “Jeffery was an incompetent leader, he got his ass shot up by Keith, you hear that? Fucking Keith! Keith was a fucking retard, I won’t miss him, so I thank you for killing him. Back on topic, Jeffery was stupid going out alone without a gun, Keith saw him while driving, saw the perfect opportunity and BANG BANG BANG, Jeffery laid on the floor dead, no motion, it’s hilarious when you think about it.” Benjamin says chuckling. This enrages TJ to a great deal, and while still having his gun pointed at Benjamin he puts his finger on the trigger, swiftly moving his hand slightly to the left where three of the other gang members were standing. TJ shot the three of them without hesitation. The third person he shot, gun had went off as he had his finger on the trigger right before being killed. “Well, that was uncalled for.” Benjamin says in a sarcastic tone. Benjamin then spots one of his own abandoning him as he is scared of tension and what is going on, so Benjamin aims his gun and shoots him right in the chest, killing him. “It’s people like that who get you killed in a gang, someone like your friend Jamal here got you in this mess, always messing shit up for everyone. Nothing but a mere tool when you think about it.” Benjamin says while pointing at Jamal’s body, smiling. “FUCK YOU!” TJ shouts as he shoots Benjamin right in the leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor, also knocking the gun out of his hand. Benjamin grabs his leg in pain and looks at TJ while laughing again. “Seems like you had the balls, heh, you feel good don’t ya? I’m still not dead, I’m still here, and until you kill me for good, I’ll always have my boys to back me up and to clap every one of you and your faggot Saint friends. Pfft, canonization.” Benjamin spat. TJ hears a car coming up behind him and the people revealed to be in the car are Tyrone and the others. “TJ, the fuck going on? Is this shit over?” Tyrone asks. TJ slightly turns his neck to the right on purpose, where Tyrone sees a cold look on TJ along with his blind eye. “Not yet.” TJ says coldly walking up to Benjamin. “I never did ask how’s your eye, those boys sure did do a number on ya, I laugh every time I think about it.” Benjamin says. TJ ignores the insults and kicks Benjamin right in his jaw, causing his bottom row of teeth to bite his tongue and bleed. TJ then repeatedly punches Benjamin in his right eye until he can no longer see out of it, Benjamin still barely conscious and breathing spits out some blood. “Is that all you got? You all that muscle and tough guy scars for no damn reason, you’ll get yours eventually.” Benjamin says with a smile on his face which quickly fades as Tyrone joins in and kicks Benjamin right in the face. “You about to die and still talking all that shit, huh? At least when I clapped Tyler he just took it, like a little ‘’’bitch’’’.” Tyrone says with a smug smirk on his face. Benjamin spits out three teeth and looks back up at Tyrone, facing Tyler’s killer. “So you killed Tyler, huh? I appreciate that, I never did like that wannabe shit, he thought I was gonna let him in the clique, but nah, I probably woulda killed him myself.” Benjamin says with his speech slurred. TJ and the others begin to hear sirens. “There’s our cue to get the fuck outta here, let’s go.” Lawrence says. Tyrone looks at Benjamin one more time clenching his fist, but instead of hitting him one more time, he just walks away and stands next to the car. “Let’s go TJ, the feds will deal with this bitch nigga.” Tyrone says. “Ahh, don’t walk away, I know you don’t want to, if you killed Tyler without remorse, I’ll know you’ll do worst to me, someone who killed two people close to you, don’t leave, I know you’ll love every second of torturing me or beating me every way possible, you just gonna pussy out and eventually die like your boyfriend here?” Benjamin says. TJ kicks him one more time to shut him up and walks away and into the car. After everyone gets in the car, Benjamin finally passes out due to the pain, and Tyrone drives off. A couple of minutes later cops come to the scene, with Jade being in one of the vehicles. She sighs. “More gang violence, huh?” Jade says disappointed as to what is coming to the hood. She walks over to where she sees Jamero laying there, lifeless and dead. “Ja-Jamero? Wha- no, no, no, no, how?” Jade says as she starts to cry, not knowing how any of this happened. She tries to hold in her tears but it only fails, as she rises to her feet, barely able to stand not coming to terms with her boyfriend’s death, the person who helped turned her life around. She investigates some more and finds Jamal’s body who has no eye and a huge bullet hole in his head. She begins crying again, while not knowing Jamal much, she actually cared for him. Another police officer notices her crying and walks up to her. “Ja-Jade? What’s wrong, did you know these people?” The man asks. “Ye-yes, these two, one is my boyfriend and the other is his little cousin.” Jade says with tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall. “Oh…I’m sorry Jade, this must be hard, I kno—“ “NO! You don’t “know how this must feel” don’t start with that generic sympathetic cop shit, you’re better than that Joe.” Jade says frustrated and sad at the same time. “You’re right, I don’t how this feels, but that doesn’t change that I’m sorry for your losses.” Joe says as he puts his hand on Jade’s shoulder. “I think it’s best if I leave you to your thoughts, sorry again.” Joe says. Joe walks away thinking to himself “Don’t do it Joe, she just lost her boyfriend, you have to conceal your feelings for her, just a little while longer, just until she gets better, until then, just be there for her.” Joe says to himself in his thoughts as he gulps and begins investigating some more. Jade stands up once again and finds Benjamin, who is barely breathing, brutally beaten and has passed out. Angered by him having something to do with this she puts handcuffs on him and throws him in the car. “This guy is under arrest for suspicion of murder.” Jade says coldly to all the other officers. “I don’t thi—“ “Kenny, no, I’m taking him in for questioning, so don’t even say anything, he’s the only one alive out of six or seven dead people, it’s obvious he had something to do with this, and if you think otherwise, you’re a fucking idiot.” Jade says. Kenny angered by what Jade said, instead of retaliating he just lets her do what she wants. “Whatever.” Kenny replies visibly frustrated and walks away. Jade gets in her police car and drives towards the station to lock Benjamin up. “I’ll get justice for you two, I promise you I will.” Jade says to herself while wiping her tears. At the warehouse Eddie who finally awoke is sitting down on a chair smoking weed with Javonte. “Shit bruh, I miss my finger.” Eddie says looking at where his index finger used to be. “Does it still hurt?” Javonte asks. “Not really, my nigga sure did help me though, I’ll remember that.” Eddie says appreciating what Tyrone did for him. “Wish I still had niggas like that, it’s just a bunch of sneak dissers and bitch niggas out there.” Javonte says disappointed with having no one to look out for him. “Shieet, I’ll be your nigga, you and me got something in common, we both love weed.” Eddie says as he smokes a blunt and then passes it to Javonte. “Thanks, Eddie.” Javonte says smiling as he smokes some of the blunt. “No problem, kid.” On the other side of the room TJ, Tyrone, Latoya and Lawrence are discussing what happened to Benjamin. “Y’all really think the feds got him?” Tyrone asks. “Of course, no way he’ll be able to get out of there, he got shot and beat to shit.” Latoya replies. “Yeah, he ain’t got no way out.” Lawrence says. TJ stood looking out of a small window and turns around and looks at the three of them. “That nigga gone, but his boys finna come and it’s finna be war.” TJ says in a cold tone. To Be Continued Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *TJ *Benjamin *Jade Knight *Latoya *Lawrence *Javonte *Joe *Kenny *Jamal Cozart (Corpse) *Jamero Cozart (Corpse) *Tyler (Mentioned) *Four Unnamed Gang Members Deaths *Four Unnamed gang members Trivia *This issue marks the first issue where someone is arrested on-screen. *Benjamin’s beating along with his lines was a slight reference to Kenny killing Carver. *First appearance of Joe. *First appearance of Kenny. *Last appearance of the four unnamed gang members. *The police officer Kenny is named after Kenny from The Walking Dead. Category:Dark Category:Issues Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues